All RISE mentors were consulted to determine what equipment is currently needed to help achieve a bottomline goal of our RISE program, namely to produce students who are exquisitely well trained in the use of state-of-the-art equipment, making them more competitive for admission to Ph.D. programs. The equipment identified is required to advance the research projects of about half of the upper division RISE students and will be used in annual RISE workshops, where about 20 RISE students will be trained in its use. In addition the equipment will be used in university-wide training workshops and a proposed biomolecular separations course open to all students. The equipment requested includes: (1) a BioRad Chef Mapper XA Chiller system for pulse field gel electrophoresis and field inversion gel electrophoresis, (2) a Sorvall Superspeed Preparative Centrifuge for high capacity cell harvesting, (3) Dual BioRad HPLC systems, and (4) an Ocean Optics Full Spectrum Spectrometer for measurement of color in vision experiments. The university pledges to fully maintain and repair the requested instruments. Data using the instruments will be shared through peer-reviewed publications and presentations (the primary RISE labs using the requested equipment have published 17 full length peer reviewed papers in the past 6 years). Evaluation of the impact of this equipment on the RISE program will include student/faculty user logs and recording of all publications and presentations using the RISE equipment, with the requirement of citing RISE support in all such products.